


Не Саске

by Furimmer



Series: (Не) [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И Сакура думает, что если бы любовь существовала, то она, наверное, любила бы Неджи. </p><p>Но он по-прежнему не Саске.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не Саске

Сакура начинает смотреть на Неджи иначе после того, как он едва не погибает, помогая Наруто вернуть Саске в деревню. Она даже навестила его в больнице, пока он был без сознания. И разглядывая его нежные черты лица, она думает, что он почти красив, даже его жуткие глаза и неаккуратно обрезанные волосы не портят впечатления. Где-то на краю сознания мелькает мысль, что она могла бы в него влюбиться, но Сакуре всего двенадцать, и она уже влюблена. Ей двенадцать, и потому она верит, что это навсегда. Да, Неджи красив, но он не Саске. Увы.

Сакуре тринадцать и она талантливая ученица одного из саннинов. Она любовно сдувает каждый день пыль с фотографии, что стоит на прикроватной тумбочке, и мечтает, что скоро её заменит другая, свадебная. Сакуре тринадцать и она по-прежнему верит, что для любви нет преград. Она много тренируется, чтобы стать сильной и вернуть Саске в деревню. Больше всего на свете она хочет доказать ему свою любовь, поэтому ей в голову даже и не приходит мысль влюбиться в кого-нибудь другого. Но всё же когда она случайно встречает в больнице Неджи, навещавшего своего непутёвого сокомандника, она не может не заметь, что он стал ещё красивее, но тут же одёргивает себя, ведь он не Саске, а значит, не интересует её. Неджи равнодушно кивает и проходит мимо неё. Да, он не Саске, но они всё же похожи.

Сакуре четырнадцать, но она совсем не меняется: у неё прежние идеалы и цели, она верит в любовь и крепкие узы, связавшие Команду № 7. Единственное новое в ней то, что она начала по вечерам ходить на полигон, чтобы понаблюдать за тренировками других команд. Её друзья тоже не меняются: неугомонный Ли, шумный Киба, зевающий Шикамару, холодно-красивый Неджи. Хотя нет, что-то неумолимо изменилось в этом парне, как будто в его жизни появилось нечто, что озарило её смыслом и светом. Интересно, а она сможет когда-нибудь стать для Саске подобным светом?

Сакуре пятнадцать и она начинает разочаровываться в жизни. Она начинает сомневаться, а может она зря не послушалась маму и пошла в Академию, но сожалеть уже поздно, и Сакура отгоняет от себя эту мысль. Она изредка бросает взгляд на фото, покрытое тонким слоем пыли и вздыхает каждый раз, но жизнь, так или иначе, продолжается, даже без Саске. Нестерпимо хочется спать после миссии, но Сакура переодевается и идёт в госпиталь, она всё ещё не отказывается от своей цели. К вечеру боль становится нестерпимой и почему-то именно сегодня хочется плакать. Но все планы летят к чертям, когда навещавший Ли Неджи предлагает ей выпить чего-нибудь после работы. И Сакура соглашается. Он по-прежнему не Саске, но тоже неплохой вариант.

Сакуре шестнадцать и она не верит в любовь. Она становится слишком похожей на свой давнишний идеал. И она до безумия боится повторить её судьбу. Но прослеживая линии их судеб, она видит невероятное сходство, и ей становится страшно по-настоящему, поэтому она решает забыть о Саске. И когда она отвечает на поцелуй Неджи, она почти не жалеет, что это не Саске.

Сакуре семнадцать и она точно знает, что любви не существует. Она сильно изменилась, как и её цели. Теперь она может с уверенностью сказать, как и тот красивый мальчик пять лет назад, что мечтает убить одного человека, ведь она должна сделать это для блага всего мира шиноби. Сакура сделает это, она больше не боится, ничто больше не в силах испугать её, кроме ночных кошмаров, в которых к ней приходит черноглазый демон, и когда на дне его глаз загорается алое пламя, с её губ срывается крик. 

Сакура садится на кровати, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, дрожа, с застывшим криком на губах и его жёсткой ухмылкой перед глазами. Неджи сквозь сон тянется к ней, вновь укладывая её на кровать и прижимая к себе. И Сакура думает, что если бы любовь существовала, то она, наверное, любила бы Неджи. 

Но он по-прежнему не Саске.


End file.
